


Love from Within

by bananeyfish, Subject4A



Category: The Thing (1982)
Genre: Other, Vore, i guess. you get swallowed and digested. have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananeyfish/pseuds/bananeyfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject4A/pseuds/Subject4A
Summary: Reader insert fanfiction where you're The Thing and MacReady has to eat you to stop you from killing more of his friends. You're welcome.
Relationships: R. J. MacReady/Reader, R. J. MacReady/The Thing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Love from Within

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and edited by my bro Hannah. :) She had so much fun and so did I. :)

Had you been told this is the way you were gonna go, you would have laughed. No, that was far too absurd. How would you even get there? Eaten alive? Digested? You were having enough trouble getting to this man normally, how in the world would you end up in his stomach?

Even as you sat in the dark, your body slowly being consumed by digestive enzymes, you thought about the absurdity of the situation. Something like this seemed like it could only happen within the confines of your imagination. Hell, it should have only happened within the confines of your imagination! R.J. MacReady, what were you thinking?

You replayed the moment in your head over and over. The exact moment R.J. decided that the best course of action would be to swallow you whole and let his stomach do the work. You thought about the way his gorgeous blue eyes surveyed your body as he held you up in front of his face with his forefinger and thumb. If you could gasp you would've; the man was gorgeous. Girlishly long eyelashes fluttered before you, quickly shrouding and revealing his stunningly blue eyes with every blink. A fluffy forest of a beard gently cupped his face up to the cheeks. Wild brown hair fell over his head in waves that made it look like it'd been kissed by the wind again and again. Everything about R.J. was perfect, and you were more than happy to be this close to him; you could feel his warm breath over your body after every inhale. The way his eyebrows furrowed and lip twitched in disgust at the sight of you would have hurt, had you not been so heavily enthralled by the beauty of his features.

Being held like this was painful; every moment you spent pinched between his fingers you felt like your skin was gonna tear from the strain of your weight pulling down on it. You didn't mind this, of course. Not when he was holding you so close. You'd let him crush you beneath his boot if it meant you'd get to spend more time around him.

A beat of silence passed. Then two. MacReady did nothing but stare at you. You were wondering what the man was planning to do. After the incident with the dogs, the entire camp had stopped at nothing to try to kill or capture you. Now, they finally had you. You were waiting to see what R.J. would try to do next.

MacReady closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He gulped. Slowly, he tilted his head back and opened his mouth. You were starting to understand where this was going. Whether you were afraid or incredibly pleased you did not know. What you did know was that MacReady was using every ounce of his strength not to vomit as he lifted you up and placed you inside his mouth. He slammed his hand on a nearby table for support. God, you were fucking slimy! And huge! Tears collected at the corners of Macready’s eyes as he desperately tried to swallow you. His teeth and tongue teased at your skin during his struggle. He did his best not to bite down; he didn't want to know what would happen if he accidentally tore your skin and you let some kind of alien fluids out inside his mouth.

This was proving to be much harder than R.J. thought. He was now crouched down in front of the table, one hand still on it and the other pressing down between his chest and neck in an attempt to provide himself enough support to finally swallow you. Your entire body vibrated within his mouth as he let out a tortured, disgusted hum.

Despite the danger of the situation, you found yourself quite pleased with your current location. You loved the way his tongue danced against the folds of your skin, and the way his teeth constantly came tantalizingly close to biting into you. His mouth was moist and dark as well as warm, making it far more habitable for you than the Arctic outdoors. To you, being licked and bumped around in his mouth like this was almost, in some fucked up way, like a kiss. Happiness welled up within you at the thought. 

MacReady, who was now almost curled up on the ground, slammed his fist on the ground and grasped at the front of his own jacket harshly. He needed to end this. He needed to make this stop! He continued to hum in displeasure as tears streamed down his cheeks and vomit threatened to push its way up into his mouth. After what seemed like ages, MacReady managed to muster up enough strength to swallow the tennis-ball-shaped mass of flesh that was you. He cried out as he felt you squirm and push against the walls of his esophagus. You were so big it was painful. R.J. collapsed on the ground following a sharp and painful inhale. Both hands flew to his mouth as his fight to keep himself from vomiting continued. He shut his eyes tightly as he fought, saliva, tears, and snot coating his hands. He squirmed and sobbed into his hands for what seemed like hours until you arrived at his stomach and finally freed him from the horrible sensations you had been torturing him with. Even though R.J. had defeated you, he couldn't even find it in himself to celebrate. Instead, the man settled for shaking and shivering on the ground as he let his stomach acids finish the job that he could not.

For you, the way down wasn't too bad. It was surprising, of course, suddenly being pushed down into the narrow tube that was his esophagus. Much like his mouth, however, you found the environment and the sensations it provided you with quite pleasing. You were fascinated by the way his esophageal muscles squeezed and hugged you in a desperate attempt to get you to his stomach. Would've been romantic had you not been on your way to certain death.

After about a minute, you were finally pushed and squeezed enough to arrive at his stomach. You envied the food that had been there before; your trip here had been wonderful and you could hardly wait for what was about to happen next, no matter how excruciating you knew it would be. You sunk into his digestive fluids and almost immediately began to feel them do their work. It was horrible, feeling yourself begin to lose your entire lower half, but you were comforted by the fact that you would soon become a part of him once the digestion process was over.

Everything about R.J. was beautiful. From his head to his feet he possessed beauty that you longed to see, to praise, to kiss. His digestive system was no exception. You were a little disappointed you couldn't make anything out within the pitch-black confines of his stomach, but you took pride in the fact that unlike most, you were able to appreciate the one that you love inside and out. Your consciousness was beginning to fade. The pain that tortured your entire body felt distant as your tiny eyes fluttered shut. See you soon, my love.


End file.
